


I Lost My Way, Twice

by ladydurin_x



Series: You Taught Me How to Be Someone [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Own Characters - Freeform, alternative universe, definitely not canon, mostly canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 09:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5329883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydurin_x/pseuds/ladydurin_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multiple Drabbles about multiple OCs</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lost My Way, Twice

Elénia nudged her pony gently forward, rolling her eyes at the conversation currently taking place around her. She turned to Gandalf. “Are they really taking bets on whether he’s going to show?” She asked, unable to keep the judgment out of her voice.

The wizard raised a bushy eyebrow. “Of course they are, my young friend. You seem surprised.”  


She shook her head. “Not surprised, just disappointed.” She looked at the dwarf closest to her. “I’ll put ten coins on Bilbo showing.”

The dwarf, she thought she remembered his name to be Glóin, he'd been proudly showing off a portrait of his young son the night before, looked in the direction of Thorin. “We don’t usually allow women to place bets.”

Elénia sighed. Of course they didn’t. Typical men. “Now where’s the fun in that for me?” She questioned, folding her arms tightly across her chest. “Surely I have as much right as any of you to place a bet on whether or not Bilbo Baggins will show!”

She heard a cough and turned in the direction of Thorin who was watching the exchange with poorly disguised mirth.

“Do you have something to say?” She snapped, narrowing her eyes at him.

“No, elf,” he spat, the humour quickly disappearing from his bright eyes.

“We’ve been through this,” Elénia argued. “I’m not an elf, _technically_.”

“You’re also technically not _not_ an elf. Even so, I think Valkyrie should be allowed to place her bet. In fact, I shall place a bet against her. Fifty coins say the hobbit will not be joining us.”

Elénia grinned. “It’s on. Let’s hope you’re a better judge of character than you are with directions.”

Some of the company around them spluttered whilst other’s laughed, earning them a stern glare from their leader.

“Ride on!” He ordered, avoiding eye contact with her.

The group continued riding for almost half an hour longer before a quiet voice could be heard in the distance. “Wait! WAIT!”

Elénia turned, a broad smile on her face as she spotted Bilbo rushing towards them. A few seconds later murmurs began to run through the assembled company as they pulled their ponies to a halt.

“I signed it!” The little hobbit waved the contract from the night before in the air, his proud smile faltering as he made eye contact with the flabbergasted dwarves. Elénia couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she took in Thorin’s expression. She watched intently as the old grey dwarf, Balin, inspected the contract quickly before assuring Bilbo everything was in order and welcoming him to the company.

Elénia fought the urge to stick her tongue out at the Exiled King, her mother had raised her better than that. Instead she raised her eyebrow at him in a challenge, waiting for his response. He simply turned from her, instructing that, despite the hobbit’s assurances, Bilbo was to be given a pony.

She soon realised why Bilbo had been so adamant a pony would not be necessary. It was clear he had never ridden in his life. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Riding any distance was sure to be sure for such a novice. “Are you doing okay, Master Baggins?” She asked as she approached him, whispering an old Elvish spell to his borrowed pony whilst he watched warily.

“Are you really an elf?”

Elénia turned to him in surprise. “Not _technically,”_ she repeated patiently _._ “But it is fair to say that I know my fair share about elves and elvish culture. I don’t have pointy ears though, in case you were wondering and I definitely sink when I try and walk through snow.”

“C’mon Dori, pay up!”

“What’s that about,” Bilbo asked Gandalf who had just ridden up behind them. Elénia blushed, embarrassed on Bilbo’s behalf that so few of the company had believed in him.

“Oh, they took wagers, on whether or not you would turn up.”

Bilbo’s head snapped up. To Elénia’s surprise he didn't look insulted in the least. Her respect for him grew - she liked a person who didn't try and pretend to be something they were not. Bilbo was, quite unapologetically, a simple hobbit from the Shire who liked a comfortable life. There was no faulting him for it. She often wondered what such a life would be like.

“And what did you think?”

Elénia also looked to Gandalf, having failed to hear his bet as she was making her own. She was quite sure, however, that she knew what her old friend had decided. She was swiftly proven right when a small pouch of coins was thrown to the old wizard who smiled at Bilbo reassuringly.

“My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a second.”  


She laughed before apologising and taking her leave. She rode up to Thorin, unable to keep the self-satisfied smirk from her face. “I believe you owe me fifty coins, Oakenshield.”

He didn’t even turn to look at her. “I owe you nothing, elf.”

She ignored the attempted insult. She was not ashamed of her heritage, she had no reason to be. “There was me thinking you’d be someone true to your word. Forgive me, I thought I was a good judge of character.”

He pulled his pony up, allowing the other dwarves to pass before acknowledging her again. “Listen, I’m still not sure why Gandalf was so adamant that you belonged on this quest but I do know this. He was _wrong_ and we do not need you. You bring nothing to this quest that any of my kin do not have in abundance. You lost all usefulness when you discovered the map contained Moon Runes, which you were unable to even read. Go home, elf.”

“At least I have a home to go to,” she spat, urging her pony on, unwilling to get into a fight with some stupidly handsome, arrogant dwarf king.


End file.
